Dinner and a Movie
by ShipperChicklet
Summary: Harriet and Bud go to Harm and Mac's for dinner and a movie. My all time favorite movie "Notting Hill". definite H/M


****

1830 ROMEO

Alexandria, Virginia

Rabb Home

"Harm...." Mac yelled from upstairs in their bedroom, "never mind, I found it." A few minutes later Mac came down stairs in a 3/4 length black clingy boat neck shirt and charcoal gray pants, she slipped her feet into the black sliders by the door and walked over to where Harm was cooking.

"Hi, what couldn't you find?"

"My bracelet," Mac said holding her arm up to show him the silver and turquoise bracelet Grandma Sarah had given her for her birthday last year. "What's cookin good lookin?" Mac asked leaning back against the counter, to look at him.

"Well, we have fettuccini, Grams Alfredo sauce, breadsticks, and of course salads. Are we going to be able to keep dinner down?"

"Yes, Harm, we are," Mac said putting a hand on her slightly protruding stomach.

"Good," Harm said moving to stand in front of her. He pulled her towards him and kissed her gently. The door bell disrupted their moment. "There's Bud and Harriet.," Harm kissed her one more time and walked to the front door with Mac close behind.

"Bud, Harriet, Hi." Mac said.

"Hello, Harm, Mac," Harriet said.

"Hello," Bud mimicked from behind Harriet.

"Come on in," Harm said stepping aside so they could come in. Harriet and Bud came in, hung their coats on a coat hook behind the door, and walked to the living room and sat with Mac while Harm went back to finish dinner.

"How are you feeling, Mac?" Harriet asked from by Bud on the couch.

"Really good. Glad the morning sickness is over. Was worse than boot camp!" Mac laughed. Mac had sat down in the recliner which was sitting at an odd angle to the couch so she didn't see Harm walk up behind her. He picked her up and sat down in her spot then sat her back down on his lap.

Bud and Harriet were laughing at her expression as he picked her up, her eyes went wide and she started laughing.

"The breadsticks need to bake a little longer then dinner will be served." Harm said to his three (well technically four) dinner companions.

Mac settled back against him and rested her head on his shoulder as they talked about little AJ.

"Harriet, he is going to break hearts one day." Mac said laughing.

"I know." Harriet laughed back.

"He won't." Harm stated simply. Mac raised her head and looked at him strange.

She then asked, "And, how do you know?"

"He is going to be locked up till he's thirty!" Harm said joking.

"That he is," Bud seconded.

They all laughed a little at hearing the antics of AJ.

A few minutes later harm stood up standing Mac up with him. He then stepped out from behind her and made his way to the kitchen. Mac sat back into the seat and asked Bud how his current case was going.

"It's going good ma'a... umm Mac."

"Bud, we're going to have to break you of that bad habit. Harriet broke it easily enough." Mac said in mock seriousness. About that same time Harm came back out.

"Dinner is ready." he walked over to Mac and helped her up.

"Thanks," she whispered walking the short distance to the kitchen holding his hand. Once in the kitchen she released his hand allowing him to pull her seat for her. Bud did the same for Harriet. After everyone was seated they ate the delicious meal that Harm had prepared while talking about work.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*After Dinner*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Bud, Harriet, why don't you go and pick a movie to watch while we do the dishes." Harm said, and Harriet scurried out of the room Bud right behind her.

Harm and Mac quickly got the dishes washed and went out into the living room where Harriet and Bud were still mulling over what to watch.

Harm silently walked up behind them stuck his arm between them and grabbed a movie.

He turned the DVD case towards Mac. It was the movie 'Notting Hill'.

"Good choice," Mac remarked.

"I agree," Bud and Harriet said after Harm turned the case towards them.

"You get set-up and I'll get some popcorn made and some drinks," Harm said moving off to the kitchen again. Mac put the DVD in the drive and waited for Harm to come back before starting the movie. When Harm returned 5 minutes later with two small bowls of popcorn and four bottles of water, Mac pushed play, and waited for Harm to give Bud and Harriet their water and popcorn. Harm then walked from the couch to the window seat where Mac was waiting for him to sit down

Harm sat down and sat their water and popcorn on the wide ledge of the window and settled his back against the wall after sitting down. Mac then sat down between his legs leaning back against his chest, Harm wrapped his arms around her, dropped a kiss on her head, and turned they turned their attentions to the movie. 

Half way through the movie Mac fell asleep. Harm had noticed and quietly asked Harriet to pause the movie. Once the movie was paused Harm sat up and stood up with Mac in his arms. He moved to the foyer door and made a quick left to the staircase. He carefully moved up the stairs, making sure Mac stayed asleep, and that he didn't misstep. On the first landing Mac roused a little but then went back to sleep. Harm continued up to the second floor and took her to their bedroom at the end of the hall. He laid her down on the bed and went to close the door. He then went to the dresser and pulled out a pair of shorts and her USMC shirt, when he sat on the bed and began sitting her up to change her Mac woke up.

"Harm?"

"Yeah, it's okay. You feel asleep in the middle of the movie ."

"Bud and Harriet are still here?"

"Yeah, now c'mon lets get you changed." Harm said as he reached for the hem of her shirt again.

"No," Mac said pushing his hands away and moving to get up.

"Okay, Mac at least put on something comfortable?" He said indicating to the red shorts and her USMC shirt.

Mac took the shirt and shorts and quickly put them on.

"Let's go kid, I'm not carrying you back down." Harm said grabbing Mac's hand and pulling her towards him. She wrapped her arms around him and stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him hard on the lips.

"I love you so much, Harm. We both do." Mac said taking one of her hands and putting it on her stomach .

" I love you, Mac. Both of you so much." Harm then picked her up and proceeded to the door.

"Thought you weren't carrying me back down, Sailor." Mac said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"So I lied. Are you gonna hold this against me?"

"No, I think I'll let it slide this time. Now put me down!" Mac said as they reached the bottom of the stairs. Reluctantly Harm sat her down on her feet and waited until he was sure she was steady for he started walking back towards the living room.

Mac grabbed his wrist and stopped him. "Don't forget me," she said pouting.

"How could I forget the most beautiful woman in the world? The woman I am hopelessly in love with. The woman who is carrying my child. The woman who outshines the brightest star. The woman who won my heart ten thousand times over. And that very same woman became wife. How could I forget her?"

"Oh you, come here!" Mac said and pulled him to her for a kiss that was sure to leave both of them breathless. "We will continue this later," Mac said after they broke off.

"Yes, ma'am." Harm grabbed her hand and walked back into the living room where Bud and Harriet were still seated.

"Oh, hi Mac. Didn't think we'd see you again tonight." Harriet said.

"Ready to restart the movie?" Harm asked.

"Yes," everyone replied. This time Harm sat down in the love seat and pulled Mac down next to him.

Harriet pressed play and said, "This movie is so sweet."

"It is," Mac said moving from next to Harm and into his lap, leaning back against the arm of the seat, and stretching her legs out along the length of the seat. Harm took one arm and placed it around her shoulders threading his fingers through her hair, and took the other arm and draped it over her stomach. Hugging her closer to him.

"Harm, do you have any more water?" Bud asked holding up his empty bottle for Harm to see.

"Yeah, it's in the refrigerator. Bottom right side." Harm said as Bud got up.

"I'll be back soon." Harriet said heading towards the bathroom.

When they were alone Harm rested his head on her shoulder and grabbed her hand bringing it to his lips and kissing the palm and then just looked at it. Mac had looked down at him when he laid his head down and just watched him. Mac at one time had one hand laying on Harm's the one he now had, and the other was draped around his shoulders. Now the other arm was around his neck and her hand was rubbing the side of his head in small circles.

"Harm," Mac said quietly.

"Hmmm," Harm said looking up at her.

"Your comfortable," Mac said smiling.

"Not so bad yourself. Now come here, my lips won't stretch!" Mac just laughed and closed the distance between them and kissed him sweetly. When Bud had come back in they were back in their previous position, Harm holding Mac's hand and Mac rubbing her thumb on Harm's face. A few seconds later Harriet returned and the movie was resumed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*After Movie*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Mac, Harm, we had a great time thanks for having us," Harriet said at the door.

"No problem, Harriet. Your welcome anytime." Harm said wrapping his arm around Mac's waist pulling her to lean on him because he knew she was tired.

"Goodbye," Bud and Harriet said as they walked out the door.

Harm closed the door and picked Mac up yet again. Mac began giggling uncontrollably.

"I didn't know Marines giggled. What's so funny?"

"I honestly don't know, but if you keep carrying me like this your gonna throw your back out. Now, put me down so we can continue what we started." Mac said right against his lips. Harm quickly hurried up the stairs and placed her down as soon as they were off of the stairs. Mac then wrapped her arms around him and started kissing him. Harm in turn did the same and started walking back towards their room.

Once at the door they stayed pressed against for quite sometime while Harm groped for the knob. Mac found it and turned opening the door and literally falling in. Harm caught her and they continued towards the bed. They fell back onto it and just watched each other.

"Go change," Mac said yawning. Harm quickly stripped to his boxers and got back into bed pulling Mac back to him. They just laid their slowly drifting asleep. At the point of sleep both of their eyes shot open and they just smiled at each other.

"Did you feel that?" Mac asked.

"Yeah, I did."

"She kicked! Harm, she kicked!" Mac was laughing as she kissed him.

"I felt it," Harm said after they broke off the kiss.

"We did this, Harm. We made this baby together!" Mac said as she curled up next to him and drifted back to sleep.

"Yeah, we did." Harm whispered before joining her in a peaceful sleep.

The End


End file.
